


Never give up

by White_Ithiliel



Series: (Grand)master and (Grand)padawan [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fanart, Force Bonds, Gen, bamf ahsoka, injured Obi-Wan, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ithiliel/pseuds/White_Ithiliel
Summary: “Don’t you dare even think about asking to be left behind,” warns Ahsoka through clenched teeth, trying to sound strong even though her voice is dangerously close to breaking.Really short AU snippet + fanart.*The stories in this series are unrelated*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr first and decided to publish it there too. This is slightly AU: basically, Ahsoka never left the Jedi and Obi-Wan and she both joined the Rebellion after Order 66.

“Ahsoka… I…” whispers Obi-Wan, sounding both exhausted and in agony. 

“Don’t you dare even think about asking to be left behind,” warns Ahsoka through clenched teeth, trying to sound strong even though her voice is dangerously close to breaking.

Obi-Wan’s only answer is a soft moan that turns immediately into a weak cry of pain as she tightens her grip around his middle.

He doesn’t look well - doesn’t look well at all. He is whiter than snow, his brow is furrowed in constant suffering, his breathing is labored, his skin feels cold and clammy and his eyes are rolling endlessly beneath closed eyelids.

He may not make it - he probably won’t _._  

Ahsoka blinks, trying to get rid of the tears that blur her vision. She can’t lose him, not after Anakin, not after Padme and not after the whole Jedi Order. Not after so much people. She cannot afford to lose anyone anymore. 

She tries to smile reassuringly, even though Obi-Wan cannot see her, and uses the bond they share in the Force to send him a message. 

“Don’t give up, okay? We’ve got to get you to the Ghost so Hera and Kanan can patch you up. You will be fine, I promise.”

And that’s a promise she intends to keep. 


End file.
